Anthea
Summary Taurus, the bull, is the great stabilizer of the zodiac. Taurus individuals are down to earth, practical, methodical, have epicurean tastes, finely tuned senses, and an eye for beauty, but they can also be painfully intransigent. However, they're usually kind, gentle, hardworking souls who are loyal, steadfast and although known to be somewhat frugal, they will generously lend a helping hand to family, friends, or even strangers. Born between April 20th and May 20th (approximately), Taurus can be very stubborn in their perspective about life. They are physically strong, mentally tough, and connoisseurs when it comes to the finer things in life. They have superb taste in clothes and almost everything else. Bulls also have a talent for making and managing money and are known for surrounding themselves with the best money can buy. Generally good-natured, they can be very impatient and will snort and stamp if kept waiting. If Taurus feels strongly enough that you're wrong or just don't have all the facts, they'll let you know in no uncertain terms and have little regard for your feelings. Key Personality Traits Taurus is fixed Earth, this leads to most of a Taurus individual's key personality traits. Highly Dominant It's easy to see how the bull is always in charge. If some poor soul thinks they can just barge in and take over, they'll find they are soon on their way out the door. The last thing one wants to do is challenge a bull head-on because they know how to butt heads and come out the winner. Astute and Observant The bull is very knowledgeable about the world, incredibly articulate, and has a great speaking voice. They are great listeners, highly observant, and their minds are like a sponge that soaks up and holds onto data and facts and stores them for that moment when they're needed or when they can be used to impress. Strength and Virility The bull is a symbol of strength and virility, and the human counterpart isn't much different when it comes to animalistic traits. Whether male or female, a Taurus is robust and virile and when you combine these attributes with their earthy sex appeal and good looks, it's no wonder the opposite sex fall all over themselves to meet the best catch around. Sensual, Indulgent, and Artistic Today's Taurus individuals would have thrived during the height of the Roman Empire when the pleasures of the senses ruled. Ancient Romans understood how to evoke pleasure by stimulating the senses through taste, touch, sight, smell, and sound. Taurus carries on those epicurean traditions by collecting great works of art, indulging in fine cuisine, and creating homes fit for kings. Taurus is also artistic, and many are artists or patrons of the arts. A Critical Eye Along with their appreciation for art, Taurus has a very critical eye. Unfortunately, they don't always know when to refrain from voicing their opinions on how something should look. Taurus individuals believe everything should be beautifully done and aesthetically pleasing. It's just their nature to feel every aspect of life is an art form. Responsibility to Self Taurus individuals seldom suffer fools gladly. They have an almost regal quality about them when they dismiss someone as unamusing or ignorant. At first glance, you might think they're simply a big snob. However, once you get to know them, you'll soon understand their dismissive posture is based on their belief it's an individual's responsibility to cultivate oneself, and shame on anyone who hasn't taken the time to do that. A Great Companion As a fixed earth sign, Taurus lives in the here and now. They consider abstract and esoteric ideology a waste of time and irrelevant to their world view. They want facts and a reality that's within their reach, not dreams or intangibles they can't grasp. It's just one of the many earthy characteristics of Taurus that make them such great friends and loyal companions. Category:Original Characters Category:Zodiac Sign Fandom